in progress
by sHARi.MaRIe
Summary: Love. Drama. Proposel. Marriage. Everythings fine between Clary and jace until someone new comes to the institude. Jaces coming no one thinks he'll cause any trouble until they find out clary and him have a history. Breeishappy and i wrote this TOGETHER
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE BETED VERSION OF THIS THANKS TO TAYLOR JADE**

Hey guys and girlies! **BreeisHappy** and I wrote this **together.** I hope you like it, and please give a big thanks to our Beta, **TaylorJade.**

CPov

The institute was silent except for the light pitter patter of rain gently hitting the roof. Jace was to my right, passed out from exhaustion. He took up half of the couch, leaving me smushed against the armrest. It was late, probably past ten o'clock, and there was nothing on television, so I was questioning if I should wake him up or not. I decided on the latter because a cranky Jace is not the best mood to catch him in.

I scanned the room for something to do when my eyes landed on an old photo-book of Maryse's. It was dusty, like it hadn't been picked up in years, so I carefully opened it to the first page. Inside there was a few pictures of Isabelle and Alec when they were young. They looked so similar how they do now, it was amazing. I flipped the page and saw Maryse holding a little baby boy, who must've been Max. She was crying with a motherly smile on her face while the baby just closed his eyes and slept.

I looked through a few more pictures, then gently placed her book under the coffee table. While doing so, a picture flew out of it's place, and onto the ground. I picked it up, and saw it was a picture of Jace when he was about ten. His arm was slung around another boy's shoulder who I would've guessed was Alec- if it weren't for his gold eyes that resembled Jace's. They were both smiling looking as content as two ten year olds could be, but I couldn't help this nagging feeling inside of me that I knew this boy from somewhere. Impossible, I didn't meet Jace until I was 15! How in the world would I know this boy?

I placed the thought in the back of my mind, and placed my head on Jace's chest, ready to fall to sleep.

I was in that state where you were on the verge of sleeping, but your body didn't catch on yet. I could've sworn I was asleep until I heard the the loud 'dings' of the doorbell and Isabelle's unmistakable voice ring through the once silent halls.

"Jace Lightwood!" She screeched "Get your lazy butt off the couch and come here, it's urgent. When no one answered Izzy screamed again,

"Ohmygod! My... My toast it has caught on fire, whatever shall I do?"

I saw Jace stir around, and knew he was ignoring her. I was trying my best too, but then I had processed what she had just said. A fire! This was expected from Izzy but I never thought it would actually happen! I jumped off the couch and was frantically shaking Jace awake.

"Jace..." I whispered loudly, so loud I don't think it would be considered a whisper. "Jace c'mon Izzy, needs you! It's important, like there's a fire in the kitchen!"

Jace's eyes immediately flashed open and looked into mine. He swore a little then grabbed some bottles of water, like that would help. Knowing our luck the kitchen would be engulfed in flames, and we would all die. I know, I'm a pessimist, but I can't help it. When it comes to the words 'Izzy' and 'cooking' in the same sentence, I automatically think the worst.

We raced down the hall, rudely kicking poor Church (the cat) out of our way. We passed the main door along our way to the kitchen, and saw that Izzy was standing there along with Alec, Magnus, Robert, Maryse, and Max.

"What the hell Izzy?" Jace spat " Where's the fire Clary was talking about?"

"I never said anything about a fire," Izzy gave her best 'innocent' smile and continued "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"But... You said... And then you screamed and- ugh." I said stumbling over my words. I was sure my face was about as bright as my hair, so I shut my mouth.

"Okay fine, I lied" Izzy confessed-like it wasn't already obvious, "but I had a good reason... we have a guest!" Now that was surprising news, no one visited the institute unless they were to stop for directions. To most people it was a creepy old church that was bound to have old ex priests living in. With the news she just gave us she opened the door in a very dramatic fashion to reveal a boy standing outside in the pouring rain, and umbrella shading his face so I couldn't see him.

"Come in!" Maryse greeted excitedly. The boy muttered a quick thank you and put his umbrella on the floor. His black hair clung to his sharp features drenched from the storm. His eyes, gold eyes, immediately landed on Jace and he broke out into a smile. He was the boy from the photo! Jace's mouth dropped to the floor and he gave the mysterious guest a hug. Not one of those bro hugs that guys do when they want to look cool, but a full on 'girl' hug. And at that moment my brain decided to put everything together and one name popped up into my head.

"Seth?." I asked "Seth Herondale" I asked so quietly I was surprised he heard me. When I said his name, I didn't speak it as a question, but as a statement, it was Seth, my Seth. He looked up from his reunion with Jace and I saw something flash across his calm features, recongnization.

"Clary." He breathed gold eyes locking with mine, he brushed past Jace and we were locked in a passionate embrace just like that. This hug made up for the hugs we missed in the past 4 years. I felt a sob arise in my throat, I was so at ease in his arms. No- I stopped my thoughts from going astray, Jace is my boyfriend, even though Seth and I- nevermind. We broke off to meet the Jaces glare.

"Well it seems as you guys have NEVER met before, so let me introduce you." he said sarcastically. I blushed a deep red, and Seth just laughed through the awkwardness. His arms were still wrapped around my waist when he said

" Haha ya, Clary and I were neighbors- what was it 3, 4 years ago? And best friends you know with Simon , us three never left each others side. Then me and Clary started datiing at umm 12, until I moved. But now I'm back and I never expected to see my cousin and my girlfriend!"

Everyones faces were in complete shock when he uttered this words. But Seth didn't seem to notice, his eyes were only on me. I had to get out of his grasp and go comfort Jace, tell him this was a joke, he was getting Punk'd or something. But I was frozen there- unable to move or do anything.

"I beg your pardon?" Jace asked in a freaky calm voice he was like the calm before the storm, we all knew he was going to explode any second.

Seth continued to ramble on oblivious to everyones stares. "Clary, Me, Girlfriend, Boyfriend." He said in a way that made it sound like he was explaining 1+1 to a senior. "I mean isn't it obvious that we love each other? She said it first of course, probably the happiest day of my-"

Jace didn't let him finish, he just spun on his heel and walked out the door- despite the pouring rain, and ran outside carfully avoiding the acising glances of the others.

Haha.. Cliffy! Dun dun dun! Is Seth what happened between him and Clary once again? Hi-five to my twinky Bree for writing most of this chappy... I love ya thanks!  
once again a gi-hugic thanks to our wounderful beta Taylorjadexxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girlies! It's my turn to write this chappy; I hope you like it, but first I massive thanks to Breeishappy for writing with me! I love ya twinkie! Also, thank you TaylorJade for being our beta. (:

A huge thanks to these people TwilightGoCrazy2o1o, Krys526, Hawaiigrl, unscenced, KatarinaSmyth, Eliena459,Vampgrl, Danielle-Redfern, Vamp's Books and Jasper Oh Hell Yes (Sorry if I missed anyone out- I didn't mean to...)

Hey Guys! Thank you for taking the time to read/ comment on our story. Being a new writer myself, I cannot tell you how much it means! Updating is a tricky thing.. I'm not the fastest but Shari is so remember: Patience is a virtue (: Umm... Oh! If you don't like the story can you pretty please keep it to yourself, there is no point in saying something mean because it can lead to no good-and it is very hurtful! That's all I have to say for now! Thank you again! ~~Bree (:

I ran outside after Jace despite the pouring rain pelting down on me, drenching me automatically. My eyes searched around until they found the familar blond head bobbing though the crowd meters away. I ran after him; shoes squishing as they hit the pavment, colliding with puddles pooling on the crowded walk way. I managed to catch up to him in the middle of cental park. I fisted the sleeve of his shirt -which was now see through due to the rain. It took me all my will power not to stare at the skin beneath. I shook my head and made him look at me. His eyes were dull and puffy. I hated seeing him like this especially knowing that I caused it, I sighed.

"Jace -" I started, he cut me off

"Do you know what really hurts the most about this?" He asked deadly calm. His face a mask that betrayed no emotion. I flinched. I saw pain and shock splayed on his features but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Do you?" He asked more forcefully. I cowered and took a step back and didn't reply.

"It's not the fact that the person I love, the only person I have let in, the only person I used to trust is my cousin's girlfriend. No- the fact is that you know what my father," he said the name with a snarl "Was right he always said 'To love is to destroy' I believed him until you came along, and it convinced me it wasn't true, but now I- I-" he cut off and though the rain I could see a single tear flow down his cheek "I believe him, I believe love is to destroy."

"Jace.." I said looking into the golden depths of his eyes. I stepped closer and kissed him. The kiss was hard at first, then it grew softer- more passionate. My fingers ran up his arms and twisted into his blond locks. I felt his hands encirle my waist, and he deepened the kiss. I was the first to pull away. I didn't pull away fully though- just enough to rest my forehead against his.

"Now," I breathed, my voice bearly over a whisper. "Is that worth destroying?" I asked. He looked down at me, defeated.

"Clary I just don't want to lose you. Okay? I love you." He said another tear escaping his eye.

"Just promise me you'll talk to Seth- just ." He said.

"I promise I'll talk to him when we get back, and if anything gets out of hand I'll leave. Okay?" I said he smiled at me; I automatically grinned back.

"Yeah." He said while grabbing my hand. He lead me through the park and smriked. Back to cocky Jace. I raised a brow.

"What?" I asked he chuckled

"I saw you ogling me in the park" He said

"Yeah, well, are you telling me if I was wet, and my clothes were see through," I glanced down at my clothing- gray jogging pants and a black hoodie pulled over my top. "You wouldn't be ogling?" i said defensivly. He said nothing. He just laughed a bit then shrugged. I sigh, and a comfortable silience filled in the space between us. The rain was still pelting down on us but we were almost there thank goodness! Me and Jace walking down in the rain I smiled to myself, How romantic... Jace saw me smile and raised a brow I just shrugged it off and swung open the door. I left Jace and went to get changed out of my once dry clothes. I left the room and went to find Seth; I found him in the kitchen with Isabelle who was hunched over the stove and Seth was swirling a spoon around in a bowl of green stuff. I could make out the voices as I came nearer

"So, Seth, do you like it?" Isabelle asked I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Ummm... Yeah Isabelle- it's great!" Seth said unable to contain my laughter I giggled as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to Seth and peered over his shoulder at the green stuff. It looked like ancovies, bread, pasta, and broken biscuits. In other words it looked like vomit. Seth turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Seth, umm can we talk, you know, somewhere private?" I said glancing at Izzy who rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Clary." He said while getting up. I nodded and stood away from his chair, and started walknig toward the library. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed automatically; it had been so long since he had held me... No. I'm with Jace. I jerked out of his arms, and opened the large oak door of the library and stepped in. I looked around the thick shelves crowded with books and the smell of dust was enough to always make me feel comfortable. I walked over to a chair and plopped myself down. Seth on the other hand stretched him self out on he sofa. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled then remembered the reason I was here and stopped.

"Seth," I said he looked up at me, "To be honest I didn't think, that this was going to work. We both know long distance relationships are hard, and when you left I didn't date anyone for three years- until I met Jace this year and we started dating I'm sorry." I looked at him properly for the first time since I saw him before the same black hair falling into his golden eyes. The same slanting cheek bones and the smooth cuve of his jaw. Though his body had changed alot, the now broad shoulders and the lean musculine shape of his body. It was covered by a black shirt and dark washed pants. I mentally wacked myself for ogling another guy especially Seth. Seth got up and walked over to me; he tucked his hand under my chin and tilted my head so our gazes meet.

"You know through the four years I never dated anyone because no one seemed good enough compared to you, and when I came back hoping that you waited, but Clary, I won't give up on you. I'll be here for you if Jace breaks you're heart. Okay?" He tucked a loose stand of hair away.

"I don't want you to! Seth I love you, but Jace is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry." I said and stood up then walked out leaving Seth in my wake.

I walked into my room, pulled out my sketch book from under my bed, turned to a fresh page, and began drawing doodling. I held it at arms length and saw that I'd drawn Seth. I sighed, put the book back, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the stumming of guitar. I walked to where the sound was coming from and stopped outside Seth's door. I opened it and stepped, in curiousity guiding me. I stopped in front of a shirtless Seth strumming random cords; he looked up at me and smiled.

"I couldn't get to sleep." he said smiling sheepishly. I smiled back.

"I heard you playing and... well ummm..." I trailed off.

"You can stay as long as you sing." He said; I smiled and nodded. He started playing; I automatically reconignised the song and counted my self in.

I took a breath and began singing.

I like the way you sound in the morning We're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus I watch you talk you didn't notice I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

Every time you smile, I smile and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

Seth sang this bit

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

And we both sang this bit

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet I'll catch you, I'll catch you When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh I need you baby Don't be afraid please jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

Jump then fall baby Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile and every time you shine, I'll shine And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

We finished and smiled at each other; Seth looked at me and got me trapped in his gaze. He he leaned forward lips parting and eyes closing

A million thoughts were racing through my head at once. Did he not know what the words 'break-up' meant? All of a sudden, his lips finally reached mine. His kiss was hard and wanting, like trying to make up for the years we lost. What surprised me most was that I didn't pull back, my whole body went numb. I wasn't exactly kissing him, but I didn't try to stop this madness either. Seth quickly pulled back to stare into my eyes and softly whispered:

"C'mon Clary. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything. Don't tell me that was like your dog or grandma kissing you. It was something special. And if it wasn't you can leave through those doors and never give us a chance. But please think really hard."

He was holding my shoulder so tight, as if he didn't want me to leave. I thought back to all the great memories I had with Seth, and how he was a safe haven for me. Jace, Jace was unpredictable and reckless always loving someone then leaving them. He kept me on the edge of my seat wondering if he still felt something for me. I needed something steady in my life, and that's why I didn't leave Seth's room, but stayed and pressed my lips to his harder than ever before.

JPOV

I heard a soft voice that woke me from my sleep. I followed it down into Seth's room, and put my eye to the crack. Clary was siting there beside Seth singing softly to the guitar. I frowned she didn't sing when I played the piano. I smirked. That would soon change.

I thought the situation over. If clary saw me here she would be mad. I left thinking that Clary would keep her promise to me and went back to bed. I was woken up by Isabelle who was shaking me and whisper shouting into my ears. I groaned.

"What the hell? Izzy do you have any idea what the time is?" I asked. She frowned.

"Well who cares what the bloody time is when Clary is in Seths room in full make out session?" She said, practically dragging me to the door. I didn't believe her- Clary wouldn't break a promise- not my Clary! But when we in there, I looked though the small crack and saw Clary and Seth locked in a passionate embrace.

Ok.. I do not own Jump and Fall- it is Taylor Swift's

Read and review people! Again- another thanks to Breeishappy for writing this story with me, and another thanks to TaylorJade (our beta) I love you guys!


End file.
